


A Streak of Good Luck

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: A delivery driver has terrible timing, and Loki's cat is full of mischief.  Things get awkward.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	A Streak of Good Luck

Loki was getting out of the shower when his doorbell rang.

_Shit_. It was the delivery he’d been expecting. It wasn’t supposed to be here until noon. “Coming!” he yelled, hurriedly wrapping a towel around his waist.

Loki ran to the door, checked to make sure his cat Fenrir was nowhere nearby, and yanked it open. “Hey!” he called out to the delivery driver, who was walking back to her truck with his package. He sighed in relief as the woman in uniform walked back up the porch steps. “Mr. Odinson?”

“Yeah, thanks, I’ve been waiting for this.” Loki scrawled his signature on her little screen and reached for the package.

He dropped it as a blur of black fur scampered out from between his ankles. “Fenrir!” Pushing past the driver, he bolted after his cat, who was gleefully running across the lawn towards the sidewalk. Loki sped after her, cursing as his towel fell off. Fuck it, his cat was more important than his neighbors' opinions.

Fenrir stopped by a man on the sidewalk, a few houses down. This was Loki's chance to catch the little bastard. He slowed down as he approached, not wanting Fenrir to take off again.

Thankfully, the man scruffed the cat and picked him up. Loki walked closer, trying to catch his breath as the man spoke. “This big guy yours?”

Loki nodded and held out his arms. Fen seemed quite displeased that he’d been caught, but he wasn’t fighting. Which was good because… oh right, Loki was still naked. He smiled winningly at Fenrir’s rescuer, only slightly mortified. “Thank you.”

The man looked him up and down appreciatively. “You’re welcome.”

Loki couldn’t help but blush. “I, ah, I’ll be going now.” He turned around and stalked away, irritated with Fenrir and feeling very exposed.

Fen’s rescuer caught up to him, though, keeping pace with Loki even though his legs were shorter. Loki glanced over at him and scowled. Couldn’t the man let him return home in peace?

“I’m Tony. I live a block over, on Pinewood?” Tony was kind of cute, but Loki could feel the neighbors looking at him through their windows and he wanted to get inside.

“I’m Loki. The escape artist is Fenrir.” Loki picked up his pace, but Tony stuck by him.

“Listen, I know this is going to be weird, but, uh…” Tony looked sheepish, on the edge of Loki’s vision. “You’re gorgeous and you love cats, so would you get coffee with me sometime?”

Loki stopped walking. “You’re asking me out.” He couldn’t believe this guy. He gave Tony a flat look, and resumed his walk. He was almost home, and Fen was starting to wiggle.

“Yeah, why not?”

The house was in sight. The delivery driver was gone, but his package sat in the open doorway. Hopefully, nothing had broken. Loki walked up the stairs, nudged the package inside with his foot, and gently tossed Fenrir inside. He was planning to look for his towel, but Tony was holding it out. “Coffee. My treat. Come on.” He was making puppy eyes, but grinning like he knew Loki would find it funny.

Which he did. Grudgingly. He took the towel. “Tomorrow. Three o’clock. Coffee Culture.” Loki opened the door carefully, slid it, and shut the door.

He could see Tony beaming as he walked away. Loki rolled his eyes, and went to give Fenrir a lecture on how running away was bad, even if he did get Loki a date...

**Author's Note:**

> This silly bit of crack was beta read by **artsmyspark**. Hopefully it made y'all laugh as much as writing it made me giggle.


End file.
